Francis x Reader - Who else can I love?
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: You're in an abusive relationship with Arthur, can Francis save you?


Francis x Reader - Who else can I love?

pt 1

You walked into the door shutting it gently, your visit to your mothers  
having taken longer than you thought. It was already past 8 o'clock.  
Hopefully, Arthur would have decided to go to the bar after work. He  
did this so often ... Your hope of this died when you heard foot steps  
behind you . "And where have you been, love?"

You turned around slowly and your (color) eyes caught sight of the bottle  
in his hand. You started to stutter. "I-I was visiting my mothers house. I  
told you a week ago that she invited me over." He back handed you. "Bitch,  
I know you are not getting sassy with me! I told you to be home at 7: 30!"  
You teared up slightly... what ever happened to that kind gentleman that  
would drink tea with her?

Arthur glared down at you as you sank to the floor. "Get in the fucking  
kitchen where you belong and make me something to eat..." He turned and  
took another long swig from the bottle. He went to the living room and fell  
in his chair.

You picked yourself up carefully and walked into the kitchen. You felt  
began to think about how "Arthur was right! I couldn't do  
a damn thing right . He asked you to come home at a certain time for a reason.  
Even if you didn't know that reason, you would belive it was there. He was  
the only one left that loved you. The world turned its back on you and he  
picked you up out of the gutter. How could you do that to him! After all he  
did for you..Arthur had every right to punish you. It was out of love! It  
had to be... There was no one else to love...

You made him dinner and began to bake a cake for tommorow. One of his allys  
was coming for a visit tommorow...What was his name? Stupid girl! you thought  
again. How could you forget! Oh, it was Francis Bonnefoy! France... You hoped  
that the visit made Arthur happy. If it didn't, he would take it out on you...

pt 2

You fished making 3 little short cakes. One for the guest , one for aurthur, and a back up. "~OOHHHHHHHH POPPET!" He slurred at you from his chair in the living room. "I have a little problem here..." You looked twords the living room. Making dinner for yourself would have to wait. You put the cakes in the refrigerator . "Come here NOW, _! ~I'm not a very paitent maaaaann." you yelped. The last time you kept him waiting was not one to be forgotten lightly. It was only because he loved you, you reassured your self.

You scurried into the living room and stood in front of him. He looked up at you with half lidded eyes. "Deary, why *hic* aren't you wearing that pretty dress *hic* I bought you..." You looked down "I was saving it for tomorrow..."

He sneered unpleasantly at her"You filthy whore, you want to catch the damned frogs eye, don't you?!" You blushed heavily "N-No! I just thought it would be nice to wear! I thought you liked it when I dressed up for company! I'm sorry..." He had had too much alcohol to get up and slap you so he just shook his head "Such a little TRAMP!" he spat out the word like it was acid, and it stung twice as hard . All you wanted to do was make him happy... Why couldn't you?

He went ahead and smiled as he undid his belt. "I *hic* was wondering if you would be so kind as to suck me off, like the little *hic* desperate bitch you are." You just sank to your knees in front of him. If it will make him happy, you would do it ...

You woke up the next morning, curled up into his side with your arms around him. Your body was covered in a fresh wave of bruises from the night before. He didn't stop at a simple blow job... It was okay, because afterwords he would hold you...

You felt Arthur stir beneath you. He opened his eyes and glared. "Sod off, bitch... I'm not your fucking "teddy bear"..."You unwrapped your arms from him.

You got up and almost hit the floor. He sat up and laughed "...Clumsy slut! Now, be a good girl and make me breakfast..." You stood up and walked off to start the morning routine.

You were in the kitchen preparing tea when the doorbell rang. "What are you waiting for?! GO ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR! " You yelped. It scared you when he got like this, when his usual mhangover intensified.  
You sprinted to the door and opened it to reveal a very handsome blond. He smiled brightly. "Good morning,mon cher! You are Arthurs girl, yes?" you nodded and lead him to the tea room. Arthur sat in his chair, clutching his head.

You shuffled back to the kitchen to make tea and let them talk. Arthur didn't need to yell at you to get out of the room any more,You had felt the sting of his punishment too many times to forget it easily... he had made sure of that.

You poured tea into the porcelain cups, trying so hard not to spill... he wouldn't like that... Francis stared at  
The bruise on your face when your hair moved from its position to hide it. You hurriedly excused your self to the kitchen before he became suspicious...

You were preparing lunch when Francis came into the kitchen. He looked into your (color) eyes with worry as he held your face with his hand. He moved your hair to see a bruise and he grimaced. "mon cher, did he do zis to you..." He dropped his hand, and you lowered your head. How could he ever understand? "He only does it because he loves me..." He raised your head gently, and kissed you sweetly. Just like Arthur did...before he changed...when he loved you... NO! Arthur loves you still! He just had to...

Francis pulled back and handed you a piece of paper. "If you want out of zis, call me..." He turned and left the room. You just stood there and questioned whether or not he loved you for the first time in the 3 years you were together. You thrust it in your pocket and went back to cooking.

You heard Francis leave out the door as you finished cooking. You turned when the door revealed Arthur walk to the cabinet he went to every day. He pulled out an unopened bottle of rum and took a loud swig. Guess he didn't plan on going out to drink ...

You turned to him and cleared your throat. He glanced at you and wiped his lips on his sleeve. "If you feel the need to say what ever it is you wish to say, then do so." You bow your head down and mutter something only you could hear. He clenched the bottle in his hand. "SPEAK UP!" you turned your head up to him slightly. "Do you love me?"

He walked over to you and grabbed your chin roughly with his hand . "Of course I do. And that is why you can never leave me!" He grabbed your hips to pull you into a rough kiss. He stopped when he heard the crinkle of paper in your pocket. He reached in and pulled it out . "If you want out of this give me a call xxx-xxx=xxxx - Francis Bonnefoy" He read it a loud and crumpled it into his fist. "You dirty little cum-slut. AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU THINK OF LEAVING ME FOR THE DAMNED FROG?!" he back handed you with more force than he had used before.

Thats when you realized it. He didn't actually love you.

You kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the piece of paper from the floor were he had thrown it you had to escape. You ran outside and gasped. You hadn't seen the sky in all those long 3 years. So beautiful...but you could look at them later. You ran to the convenience store down the street and used the phone.

You begged for him to answer as you heard the dial and about died of shock when you heard him pick up. ""ello! zis is francis speaking!"

You gasped and explained what happened. He comforted you as he drove to pick you up. You were finally free...

pt 3

"Wow..." you exclaimed as you walked into Francis's house. It was bright, cheery and oh soooo sophisticated.  
He handed you a shirt to sleep in and led you to a room to get dressed. You walked out in a daze and was greeted by the french man removing his shirt for bed.

You blushed and lowered your head. You felt a pair of arms wrap around you gently, an odd feeling that you had not felt in years...gentleness. And then he came along. He treated you with kindness and respect. "It will be all right mon cher...I will protect you..." You looked up into his eyes, an unsure expression on your face.

"Who will I love now?" He looked at you in shock, then he held your chin with a confident smile. "I am willing to step in for zat horrible excuse for a lover..." He kissed you deeply. Your mind raced . So many emotions, ones that you hadn't felt in years...

Your arms shook as they laced there way around his neck. He lifted you up bridal style and broke the kiss, you felt saddened and needy. This was apparently shown on your face, as he then chuckled. "~Ohonhonhon...you would like to continue, oui?" You nodded, blushing madly. He was so sweet...

He set you down underneath him on the large 4 post bed as he kissed your neck softly. It was starting to make you feel light headed and giddy. You sighed lightly, as he went back to your lips. How long had it been since you felt a gentle kiss? A soft, caring touch?

He threw the nightgown over your head and onto the floor, as he threw light kisses onto your throat. "Oh,_ ... I believe zat I will have to teach you how to love again ... " You blushed when he finished undressing you, and leaned back to take in the sight of your body. "So many scars...How cowld he do zis to you..." he began kissing the scars starting from your shoulder and he ended at your lower stomach. By this time you were shuddering and mewing slightly.

He kissed the inside of your thigh delicately as your hands wound into his blond locks. You giggled when he moved his head , slightly tickling you with his stubbled nuzzled your core gently "Would you like for me to make you feel good, mon cher...?" You gasped as he flitted his tounge between your folds for a moment. "Y-Yeess..." You sighed in content. "Please do so..."

He separated the area in question, and gave it one long lick, from top to bottom, flicking his tounge slightly when it reached your clit. You moaned, not caring who heard. You had gotten no attention in years, no one had uttered your name let alone done this.

He took a finger to take over his tounges job, so that it could flick in and out of you slowly. Your loud moans started turning into coherent words. More specificly, one word. His name. You leaned your head back and sang it when you came, spilling your essence onto his waiting tounge.

He lapped up what he could and licked his lips, as he sat on his knees to finish undressing. You laid on the bed panting as you recovered, while you watched undress. You felt your face redden as he stood before you, nothing to shield him. It was his subtle way of saying he had nothing to hide, He trusted you and he wished for you to do the same.

You did. You trusted him. No one even bothered anymore to inquire about your injuries . You just gave a cliche excuse, like "I fell down the stairs...". He knew you for an hour, and yet he put his alliance on the line. One that he had to fight for many years to earn.

He held himself over you, taking the side of your face in his hand. You eld it there softly, as you looked into his deep blue eyes. The eyes of a romantic. Eyes that would be able to read the underlying messages for all time, no matter how vauge. They were the kind of eyes that yearned to understand, not change to fit his needs.

"I want you to make love to me. Show me who else I can love." He gasped at your words. You had finnaly lowered the walls around your heart. He moved his hand from your face, so that both of them were on ethier sides of your head.

Francis poistioned himself at your once more dripping entrance, nuzzling your neck as he mumbled into your skin "We have just met, and yet...I feel a connection." You felt his warm breath on your ear "Je t'aime, mon cher. Je prie le ciel que vous ne l'oublierons jamais..."

He slowly entered you, And you gasped as he filled you. It wasn't a harsh, painfull feeling, like when Arthur had forced you into submission. It was a soft yet passionete one. He fully envoloped himself within you. He let out a small moan. "_. " He pulled out, except for the tip and slamed back in. Not to hard, yet fast.

You started to moan his name and it only brought him closer to his realese. Because it was his name on your sweet lips. Not that drunken englishman's, nor any other's. Just his name being chanted as you clung to his back, wrapping your arms around his waist.

He cried out your name loudly as he realesed inside of you, his hot liquid sending you into your own frenzy. He collasped be side you panting, his golden hair sticking to his sweat covered head. He wrapped his arm around you as he nuzzled your neck.

"Je t'aime, mon cher..." He sighed out before falling into a deep sleep. You turned your body and burried your face into his chest. That night you slept soundly, for the first time in many a long night. Because you knew, and you would never forget, that you had someone to love and they loved you back.


End file.
